A Love Story SongFic
by megangelrox
Summary: this is a LilyJames song fic based on the song A Love Story by Katharine McPhee. shows the timeline of thier love.
1. prolouge

Love Story Song Fan Fic

This is a Lily/James fan fic. When I first heard of this song when I was reading deathly hallows and I realized how much this song had fit into their life. Lily and James both belong to J.K Rowling and the song and the Lyrics belong to Katharine McPhee.

CHAPTER ONE THE LYRICS

think it was the summertime

When I laid eyes on you

I didn't even know your name

Somehow we'd end up in the same room

It never crossed my mind

I never saw you like that

I should've listened to my best friend

She knew we'd be a perfect match

[Chorus:

It's a typical love story

Started out as friends

We met way back when

This is just a typical love story

The boy you never wanted just steals your heart

I never saw it comin' til I feel so hard

I always made up some excuse

Saying you that weren't my type

Didn't want to face the truth

Didn't want to cross that line

Til one day I saw you

Out of the corner of my eye

You were flirting with some girl

And inside I thought I would die

[Chorus:

It's a typical love story

Started out as friends

We met way back when

This is just a typical love story

The boy you never wanted just steals your heart

I never saw it comin' til I feel so hard

Can't believe its happening

When I least expect it

[Love Story lyrics on prince under disguise

How you fooled me with those eyes

When I feel like letting go

In your arms is where I know

I am wrong

From the beginning we always belong

Love Love Story

Love Love Story

Love Love Story

(Love)

Love Love Story

(Love Story)

Love Love Story

(This is my)

Love Love Story

(This is my love story)

Love Love Story

Love

This is my love story

[Chorus:

It's a typical love story

Started out as friends

This is how it ends

This is just a typical love story

The boy you never wanted just steals your heart

I never saw it comin' til I feel so hard

It's a typical love story

Started out as friends

This is how it ends

This is just a typical love story

The boy you never wanted just steals your heart

I never saw it comin' til I feel so hard


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is the first chapter so anyways as you all should know I do not own the song, but what's even worse is that I do not own Lily Evans and James Potter. I do this stuff because I do not have a life lol.

CHAPTER ONE

_I think it was the summertime_

_When I laid eyes on you_

_I didn't even know your name_

_Somehow we'd end up in the same room_

_It never crossed my mind_

_I never saw you like that_

_I should've listened to my best friend_

_She knew we'd be a perfect match_

Lily and her friend Catlin were sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor. The girls had just finished shopping for school supplies when they decided to take a short rest before leaving.

"So, how's your summer been?" asked Catlin.

"It's been good, worried mostly" said Lily as she ate her favourite vanilla ice cream Sunday.

"On, cuz of Lord thingy?" said Catlin.

"Yea, so many people died, most of them were muggle born, I just feel weird about leaving my family unprotected, what if it's them next?" said Lily.

"Don't worry, you watch this thing's gonna blow over, the Aurror's are gonna get them" said Catlin.

"Yea, so tomorrow, the Tornadoes game?" said Lily.

"Yep" said Catlin, all of a sudden James and Sirius appear from behind the bushes.

"What do you want Black" spat Catlin.

"Just a date" said Sirius innocently. While Catlin and Sirius were arguing, which later James joined in Lily just stared at him. She had never really noticed James before, it was obvious to everyone at Hogwarts that James liked Lily since their 5th year. James had really changed...

"Earth to Lily!" said Catlin.

"Oh "said Lily as she snapped out of it, when she looked up James and Sirius had left.

"I saw that" said Catlin.

"Saw what" said Lily unconvincingly.

"Face it Lily, you like James, I saw the way you were looking at him, and everyone knows he likes you, you two were made for each other, might as well start dating" said Catlin.

**That was the end on ch 1 please read and review. **

**-Megz-**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_It's a typical love story_

_Started out as friends_

_We met way back when_

_This is just a typical love story_

_The boy you never wanted just steals your heart_

_I never saw it __comin__til__ I feel so hard_

"Mum you don't really have to get me anything, it's just one train ride!" said Lily impatiently.

"I know hon it's just that, this is going to be my last time seeing you off, it's so sad, being a muggle who knows when I'll get to do this again" said Mrs. Evans.

"Mum it's ok, when I have a child of my own you can come here with me" said Lily and hugged her mother. She then ran off onto the Hogwarts Express and waved out to her mother. Lily went to meet her friend Catlin who already got a compartment with some of their other friends from Ravenclaw.

"Hey how was your summer" asked Carry.

"It was ok," said Lily "I have to go to the Prefect cabin I'll see you all later" and went down. Lily waked past the cabins she couldn't help but notice that there were a few empty cabins, and all the Slytherins were huddled up together stronger than usual. "Must be Voldy thing" muttered Lily to herself. When she finally got into the prefect cabin her heart started beating rapidly, he was there.

"hey" said James. Lily just stared at him in shock.

"Evans, don't leave your mouth open or you'll start to drool" said James. Lily shut her mouth, she would never had believed it if she wasn't looking at it.

"You-You-Your head boy?" said Lily finally.

"Yea, that is what my badge says isn't it?" said James and smirked.

"I thought you said that you never wanted to be head boy!" said Lily desperately.

"Times change" said James.

_F l a s h b a c k _

_Lily entered a compartment alongside Severus Snape. She was nervous and Snape was the only person she knew, so they decided to stick together, unfortunately for them a few minutes later they were joined by Sirius Black, and James Potter. James just sat there and read his Quidditch magazine while Sirius looked out the window. Lily saw __this__ great chance to start a conversation._

_"What's Hogwarts like?" Lily asked Snape._

_"It'__s huge, it's old, has a lot of ghost's and big fields, it has a lake and secret passages. At least that's what my mum tells me" said Snape. Lily kept imagining Hogwarts as a place of true beauty._

_"Everyone __Ok __in__ here" said a boy with platinum blond hair and cold grey eyes. Lily noticed a badge on his chest that had a P on it. _

_"Yea" said James and went back to his magazine._

_"Severus what does the P on that boy's badge stand for?" asked Lily._

_"__it__ stands for Prefect, it's for those select few students who have been good academically or in other things, they are usually appointed by the headmaster himself, there is one boy and one from all four of the houses . And then there's a Head Boy or Head Girl, there's only one of them, it's a great honour to be one" said Snape. When he finished saying this James snorted and Sirius looked amused. _

_"So, you want to be one don't you?" said James._

_"Yea, like I said it's an honour" said Snape._

_"Only suck ups and nerds become one of them" said James._

_"So what, and who are you?" said Severus. _

_"I'm James __Potter,__ and a proud future Gryffindor" said James and puffed his chest._

_"Gryffindor is for the brave and daring tight?" said Lily._

_"Yep, and I bet you'll be __one too__, if you don't h__ang out with this __git__" said James as he gave a smirk at Severus._

_"What about you" said Lily asked the boy next to __James._

_"The names Black, Sirius Black" said Sirius as he removed his bangs out of his eyes._

_"So you're one of them then, I thought you were normal" said James. _

_"I am__ I don't give a shit about blood status" said Sirius._

_End of flashback_

_"Evans, you ok" said James._

_"Yea" said Lily and walked out the compartment._


End file.
